Harry Potter and the Mace of Light
by alex153
Summary: Harry is cutting himself of from his friends after the death of his godfather until something happens on his 16th birthday that will change his life and the whole magical world. Harry/Hermione, Some Dumbledore and Weasley bashing, but not that much.
1. Prologue

Background: Harry is sinking into a depression after his godfather's death because of guilt and is cutting himself of from his friends. Until something happens on his birthday and the magical world is never the same again. Harry/Hermione, Powerful Harry, Independent Harry, Dumbledore and Weasley bashing to lesser degree.

Pairing: Harry/Hermione

Age: Mature, violence, a few sex scenes, curse words

AN: This is a story with Harry receiving powers and becoming very independent. Harry/Hermione is the only planned paring at the moment and there will be some small Weasley bashing and also Dumbledore bashing to some degree. Not evil or twisted or anything, just him being somewhat manipulative and Ron and Ginny being jealous such. 

Prologue:

In the smallest bedroom on Private Drive 4 a fairly short and scrawny boy slept. He had black hair and bright green eyes, but what he was known for was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter was lying awake as usual not the least aware what the night would bring, and that it would change the course of the magic world and his life in the most incredible ways. But for now, it was the 11.57pm on 30th of July and in three minutes he would be sixteen years old.

The summer had been one of the worst in his life so far and that was saying something. Pained by guilt over his part in his godfather's death he had closed himself off emotionally from everyone else. His friends had written several times in the past month, but he couldn't bring himself to answer them. A part of him felt like he didn't deserve to have their friendship after what he had done. Not only had he been the cause of Sirius death, but also he had led his best friends into a hostile situation that nearly got all of them killed.

Hermione had been injured the worst of them all after the curse by Dolohov, needing several different potions for weeks after what happened. Despite being injured she still spent all of her time trying to help Harry…no, he didn't deserve her friendship. He remembered her latest letter that he had received just three days ago.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know you are hurting a lot after what happened, but you have to realise that we don't blame you! None of us do, you are our friend and we came with you to help, because we wanted to. I'm sure you are lying in bed all day and beating yourself down over everything and it has to stop. Sirius death isn't your fault, it was Bellatrix who did it, she cast the curse. Please Harry, write something, I'm worried about you. _

_Love Hermione_

He tried to write something back, but every time he started a letter he just blanked out and finally he decided he would answer after his birthday. At least he would have something useful to write then. She was right though, the only thing he was doing was lying in bed all day listening to Aunt Petunia complaining and thinking about how lousy his life was, and the prophecy of course. The damn prophecy that had sealed his faith, how could he possibly dream of defeating Voldemort, the most powerful dark wizard in several hundred years.

Still, the days where better than the nights…because night meant sleeping, and sleeping meant horrible nightmares about a veil and his godfather. If only he could talk to him one more time. If only he could find a way to fulfill the prophecy without dying. If only he could talk to his friends without feeling guilty. If only…he could live his life. The clock switched over to 0.00 and a bright light suddenly appeared from inside him and started beating in a pulsing light of all colours. Panicked he stood up quickly knocking over the lamp next to his bed with a crash. Normally he would be worried that this would awaken the Dursley's, but he had bigger issues at the moment.

However, as fast as the panic had settled in he felt a comforting and powerful presence in the light, and he immediately felt peaceful with himself. A few seconds later the light increased in power and he passed out.


	2. Destiny Revealed

**AN: Thank you for the reviews, didn't expect any from the very short prologue, this chapter will of course be longer and will hopefully show somewhat how I have planned the story. **

_-Forever: There will of course be some Dursley bashing, already in this chapter actually. Weasley bashing won't be that massive, mostly Ron and Molly because they have so many annoying personality traits. About the horcruxes, I won't have them in the story because frankly I think they were a massive mistake to begin with._

**Thanks for the feedback.**

**Chapter 1: Destiny revealed**

Awareness was starting to come back to him slowly, but something was different. Opening his eyes and looking around he noticed two things that was slightly unsettling so to speak. First of all, all around him was a white light and secondly, he was floating in the middle of it. For most people this would be very unusual, but Harry was quite an expert for making the impossible happen by now, so didn't feel that scared. He still felt at peace even and he couldn't understand what the light was doing to him.

Suddenly he heard a voice coming from everywhere around him, a soft, yet demanding voice that required complete attention.

"Welcome young one, we have much to talk about before you leave this plane." It said. _That's it; I've finally lost it, might as well answer I guess._

"Where am I?, What am I doing here?, Who are you?" he asked quickly before the voice could respond to any of the questions and he heard a chuckle coming from everywhere around him.

"You're starting to sound like your dear friend Hermione by now you know. Not very surprising considering what is meant to happen, but still quite amusing young one." The voice continued. "However, I will answer your questions if you don't interrupt me. You are in the plane of dreams and visions that separates the dead from the living, so to simplify it, you're in your own mind and this is a vision I've drawn you into."

_Alright, that sort of makes sense…maybe. _Harry thought trying to process the information. "Why am I here then?, and who are you?". He asked still fairly confused about why everything had to happen to him.

"I've had many names in my life, but to you I'm known as Merlin. I'm the former Arch Mage of Light, wielder of the Mace of Light and protector of magic in this world, and you my dear friend will be the first Arch Mage since my death over 1000 years ago." The voice explained calmly while I just floated around trying to absorb just what it was saying. _Yep that settles it, I've lost my mind completely, and I didn't even finish my letter to Hermione._

"I'm see you don't believe me, but I assure you it's all quite true. You have reached your 16th birthday and therefore I can finally give you what is rightfully yours and you can take control of your life,destiny and fight against Voldemort. Also, do something about that bushy haired friend of yours; she won't wait around forever you know." Merlin continued the conversation in the same tone and while I would normally be ranting and screaming by now I still felt the strange peaceful feeling inside me and I was starting to wonder if it was all true, and then I realized what he had said.

"What do you mean do something about Hermione?" I said confused and Merlin sighed and I could almost hear him shake his head.

"You mean all that talk about life and destiny and it's the bushy haired friend part that caught your attention. The joys of being young and foolish I guess." He muttered and I couldn't help smiling for some reason.

"First things first, when you wake up you will have received all the knowledge about spells, laws and life that me and the other Arch Mages have gathered through the years, both in life and in death. You see, Arch Mages never truly die, and we just leave our mortal bodies and stay to assist the next one in line by giving advice. Therefore we will be able to speak to you in your mind when you need our help or just require someone to talk to. It's not like we have much else to do you know. 

Also you will receive a large amount of power making you the most powerful wizard alive and you will use the Mace of Light from now on, when you first touch it, it will also destroy Voldemorts scar connection to you making you free of him, but don't be fooled. You can still fail if you get too overconfident and considering what Voldemort would do if he won, failure isn't an option.

Your body will develop to be able to handle all this information and power, but I doubt you will be depressed about the changes, you are quite scrawny you know." He said ignoring the frown at the last part of his speech.

"You will also get some of our personality traits, nothing big, but you will be able to stay calm better, and the knowledge will make you think more carefully about things and show more wisdom. You will also command respect when you talk, similar to what you can see me do." Merlin stopped for a second after that before continuing.

"Your mission isn't only to defeat Voldemort, but also change the magic world as it need to be changed. Dumbledore has lost his way and is now more interested in controlling your life and trying to lead evil to redemption, just look at Snape. The Ministry of Magic is corrupt and needs to be cleansed from bigots and self-serving idiots. Finally, you need to open your eyes for the one person you are meant to be with young man, to your soul mate." Merlin said in a slightly happier voice at the end.

Harry, shocked what he had just heard, mostly about the Dumbledore part since he still had some respect for the old man, but that was changing quickly the more he thought about it. "My soul mate?, I've never heard of a soul mate before, not in the magical world that is at least." He asked and wondered if the surprised would ever end this night, or was it still night?, _never mind that and stay focused you dimwit. _He thought and mentally slapped himself.

"A soul mate is something that only an Arch Mage receive, personally I believe it is because fate realizes that a person who has such a large mission needs some sort of reward for it. Your soul mate will make you whole, complete you in every way you need and will most importantly make you happy.

You still need to work on your relationship, but you will have the ability to speak in your minds to each other and feel the others feelings. She will also be able to draw from your power if needed and if you allow it, this will help to protect her from those who will try and go after you through her. Your soul mate is your best friend, Hermione Granger. "

_Now that is a lot to take in. _Harry thought weakly. How could Hermione be his soul mate?, he's never had those feeling for her, has he?, and he sure as hell hadn't been able to talk to her in his mind or tell her feelings. Not that he had ever been able to tell what a girl was thinking though.

"I'm sure you are wondering why you haven't noticed her before. It is fairly easy you see, around the time you would have started to notice girls you had already subconsciously decided that since Ron liked her, you couldn't. Therefore you chose to see her as a sister instead not noticing that she didn't care about Ron that way. That she both then and now is in love with you and only you."

Harry thought about it and realised that it was probably true that he liked Hermione. It was the only person he felt completely comfortable hugging and touching in some way. He thought about her when she wasn't around, and he felt awful if she was depressed about something. All because he yet again, and not even consciously, decided to take the noble route and leave her to Ron. Why?, I should have known that it was her choice to make and not mine. You stubborn idiot Harry.

"I see you've understood it now, and I don't think I need to tell you to write her as soon as you wake up." Merlin chuckled.

"No you are quite right there." Harry replied feeling slightly stupid and annoyed with himself. "How is it I've never been able to talk to her in my mind or sense her feelings though?" He asked curiously.

"Your soul mate bond will establish itself when you first kiss, which in my opinion should be as soon as you can do it, I doubt she would complain about it. Though, you might have to explain to her after what had happened, or before, your choice. Remember you still have to work on the relationship, you have to treat her well." Merlin implored.

"Believe me, after every stupid mistake I've made regarding her I will make sure I treat her best that I can." Harry replied strongly.

"Good, Dumbledore was right with one thing, love is the most powerful magic there is. Speaking of the old fool, you have to be careful about him. He means well, but he sees people as chess pieces and not human beings anymore. He controlled your life so far, he sent you to the Dursleys, set up silly tasks for you to complete at school and made you feel in debt to him. Don't let him confuse you again like this. 

Also, beware of the Weasleys, or at least Molly, Ron and Ginny. Ron will be jealous and angry over your powers and Hermione, meanwhile Molly will try to help Dumbledore to control you since she has too much faith in the man, and she also wants you with Ginny, therefore she might try to interfere in your relationship with Hermione.

Ginny is almost obsessed with you by now, so she will probably try to do the same thing. They are decent people though, just misled so be careful to how hard you treat them." Merlin said in a more subdued voice.

Harry felt angry and depressed from what he had just heard, but he noticed the personality traits had already helped him because he still had some calm about him and he didn't start screaming or anything.

"I think our time here is coming to an end young on, or I should probably say Arch mage now. You can call the Mace of Light to you at any time when you need it and you no longer require a wand since you are fully capable of any spell wandlessly. Besides, I doubt any wand exists that can handle the amount of power you can put into a spell.

When needed the Mace will act as a wand for you, it will put a little extra power into your spells, but it's mostly there as a melee weapon and a symbol for who you are." Merlin said. "It is time for me to leave you know, but we're always there if you need us for anything. Take care young Arch Mage, be careful with your power and go by yourself some new clothes."

Suddenly Harry felt hisself falling rapidly and the light was disappearing around him and then everything went black again.

He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his Uncle Vernon towering over him in rage with the vein pulsing in his forehead and drool dripping from his mouth.

"Now that's something you don't want to see when waking up." He muttered to himself while blinking a few times. Apparently his need for glasses had vanished as well because he could see perfectly. Also his body felt bigger, he would have to look into that when he had taken care off the walrus above him.

He didn't really feel like having an argument with a yelling Vernon at the moment considering the massive headache he had from all the information, knowledge and sheer amount of power he felt going through him. However, he very much doubted his Uncle would care how he felt, so instead he just asked in his now strong and calm voice. "What is the matter Uncle?"

"Don't you dare talk to me in that tone boy!, What have you done to yourself, you look different, and what's with the yelling, people are trying to sleep her you know. This is not acceptable, if you don't behave I will make sure you are punished, despite what your freaky friends threatened to do to me." Vernon yelled angrily. Normally I would have been afraid, but now I knew he couldn't touch me and I mostly thought about the irony of it all. _Well if my yelling didn't wake people up this idiot sure did now. _

I slowly stood up while Vernon continued to look like a heart attack was seconds away while muttering to himself, I was sure I heard the words _boy_ and _punish_ over and over again. Not really feeling in the mood to deal with him at the moment I merely waved my hand at him and said **"Sleep and forget" **and only a second later he fell to the floor sound asleep without a care in the world.

I'm going to like this I think, though _I should probably be careful how much I use my powers while here, I'm still underage at the moment, but according to these laws that can be fixed._ He thought while going through the laws about emancipation in his mind.

He was now the Magical heir of Merlin thanks to being the next Arch Mage after him, so he could use that to get emancipation since he was over 14 years old. Though he would have to hide it from Dumbledore until it was completed since the old man had a lot of power in the Wizengamot and would probably try and overturn it if he could.

First he levitated Vernon back to his room where surprisingly Petunia was still asleep, or perhaps she had just fallen asleep again. He made sure to only bump Vernon's head against the door three times which earned him a grunt from his Uncle every time he hit the door.

After going back to his room he sat on his bed and pulled out parchment and a quill to do a list and then to write Hermione that letter which he had postponed way too long. By now he was feeling really guilty about it all, especially since she was apparently his soul mate and he realized his very strong feelings for her.

After half an hour on working on his list and planned he had reached the following:

Write Hermione and then visit her and tell her everything.

Gain emancipation without anyone's knowledge by visiting Gringotts and take control of Merlin's ring and vault.

Destroy Voldemort.

Get rid of Dumbledore from the school and your life. ( may need to wait a bit with this, too much political power )

Gain a controlling number of votes in the Wizengamot to appoint a new Minister, preferably Amelia Bones. Number of votes required is 50, currently have: 1.

Not the easiest list ever done, but with his new powers, intelligence and wisdom he was fairly sure he could pull it off. He spent the next hour by writing a letter to Hermione.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sorry for many things I've done these past two months. I'm sorry for leading you to the Ministry, I'm sorry that you got hurt and I'm very sorry that I cut you off from me when you just wanted to help me. This night I've had a realization of sort, I will explain it all to you when we meet the next time._

_Meanwhile I want to thank you for everything you've done for me the past years and I wish I had been an equally good friend to you. You mean the world to me Hermione, and when we meet I will explain a lot of what have happened and some feelings I've never understood before._

_Don't worry about me anymore, I feel fine and everything is going to be alright. No, I'm not insane, you will understand in time. _

_Love, Harry Potter_

It was hard not to write down everything that had happened and his feelings about her, but he wanted to do it in person. After sending Hedwig of with the letter he finally lay down and went to sleep with a small smile on his face.

The next morning he woke up at 7am for some reason and decided to try something he forgot last night. He raised his right hand and called for the Mace of Light, after just a second a bright white light showed up and a fairly short mace with carvings all over appeared in his hand. It was a beautiful piece in all different colours and it had a glow to it that made everyone that saw it understand that it was special. Finally the handle was made of pure silver and it increased all his positive feelings just by being close to it.

Sending it away for the moment he dressed and went downstairs where none of the Dursleys had shown up. He cooked some bacon, eggs and toast for himself not bothering to do anything for the others anymore. His time as their personal slave was over, he was going to disappear from here as soon as his emancipation was completed and it wasn't like any of them could stop them now when he could use magic.

Around the time he finished eating he heard the Dursley's coming down as well, though he compared Vernon and Dudley walking in stairs with an earthquake. They all stared at him when they walked inside and probably wondered why he was sitting their eating without permission.

Vernon found his mouth faster than his brain as usual and barked out. "What are you doing eating before us boy!, Stop that and start making us food instead, we're hungry." He said angrily. Harry doubted at this point he could say anything without being angry.

"I don't think I will Vernon, I'm just going to go up to my room again and leave you alone." Harry replied smiling slightly in a way would make his Uncle lose his temper even quicker than normal.

Vernon's vein started showing again and Harry was severely tempted to make him go to sleep again, but he needed to make a statement and just continued looking at him instead. Vernon opened and closed his mouth several times, probably trying to think of something to say. _Can't be easy for him, thinking that is. _Harry thought while waiting for an answer which at last arrived.

"Now see here boy, you will do as you are told or I will punish you myself." He almost yelled with spit flying all around him destroying what was left of Harry's food in the process.

"I don't think I will, you see Vernon, I can use magic now and I'm not going to be some kind of slave for you. I'm going to mind my own business and so are you, otherwise you will suffer the consequences for your action." Harry said forcefully while summoning his Mace to make it more impressive. The Dursley's almost cowered after seeing this and Harry smiled in what he assumed was a menacing way and walked up to his room hearing whispers behind him.

_Now that's been taken care off, time for Gringotts and a visit to Hermione then, perhaps new clothes first, I have to look the part as well. _He thought while opening his door.

**AN: First chapter is now complete, I hope you enjoyed it. They will be between 3 000-4 000 words each depending slightly on what they contain. Feedback and reviews are always welcome and the next chapter will be posted probably during the weekend.**


	3. Goblins and the girl

**Chapter 2: Goblins and the girl**

Harry used some of his newfound knowledge and shifted to Diagon Alley, shifting he noticed was much quieter than apparition would have been and he made sure to remember that information for the future. He was just using a basic black cloak with a hood to hide his face from the public while walking down the street towards Gringotts.

He recognized a few of his class mates shopping or eating ice cream including his former crush Cho Chang who still looked very depressed and had black rings around her eyes. Noticing this he decided to talk to her when school started up in an attempt to get her to move on from Cedric. He knew exactly how much she was hurting and felt slightly guilty for not having had better understanding for her feelings before.

While thinking this through he remembered Hermione's eyes every time he stared at Cho or made his foolish attempts to talk with her, and he could now see the small signs of hurt in them every time it happened. It made him feel worse because he really hadn't thought about her feelings in the matter, just like he didn't relate to how Cho had felt. He had heard that all guys where idiots when it came to these things, but he had a nagging thought that he had handled this one with about as much finesse as Ron would have.

He was now outside Gringotts and he paused for a second to focus himself again, since dealing with goblins was dangerous enough as it was. When he came inside he talked up to the closest one and asked. "Hello, could you please escort me to Vault 3, I need to get a few things from there, and after that I would like to talk to one of the managers."

The goblin sneered at him for the rudeness, but Harry merely lifted his hood and showed his all too famous scar which made the goblin change his attitude completely and he answered. "Of course , do you have the required key for that vault on you?"

"I do, however, it would be better for both of us if I handled it since it reacts violently against everyone else and I would prefer not to be the reason for your funeral." Harry replied with a smirk. He knew it was slightly twisted to say, but from what he now knew he was sure the goblin wouldn't be offended, but instead amused. Sure enough the goblin gave a feral grin and said. "Very well , follow me then and I will escort you to your vault."

He was sure the train ride went faster for every time he visited here, and this was no different. When they finally arrived at Vault number three Harry had to take a few minutes to recover before he went over to the door. The goblin had at Harry's insistence turned his head and Harry summoned the Mace while pointing it at the door which opened immediately.

Walking inside he sensed the power in the artifacts of this place, but the most impressing thing was the amount of gold here. This together with the Potter vault would take care of any financial problems for the future. After a quick walk around he took the Merlin ring from the table in front of him and walked outside again where the goblin was waiting for him.

After being escorted back up he was taken to the office of Ragnarok who handled the more important clients apparently, and Merlin's vault was in that category to no surprise. After about five minutes the goblin walked inside caring a few papers with him.

"Hello , what can I do for Merlin's magical heir today?" He said with a wink. Harry decided quickly that a winking goblin was a disturbing sight that would most likely lead to nightmares, but he had to worry about that later.

"Mr. Ragnarok, I have today opened the vault of Merlin and taken his ring, because of this I know wish to emancipate myself according to the old laws." He replied carefully wondering if the goblin would make any resistance towards the idea. He was very surprised however then the goblin just handed over a paper that said he was emancipated. With a questioning look he narrowed his eyes slightly at the goblin who just laughed.

"Humans are easy to predict, they want either power or control of their own life. I can sense the power in you, therefore it had to be control you seek which you can only have by being of age. Not hard to figure out ."

Harry just scowled, but there was a small smile in the corner of his mouth. Apparently he had underestimated the goblin more then he should have, he quickly decided to move on the other thing he wanted. ", I would be thankful if the information of my new status isn't known until a more convenient time for me. Can I count on your confidentiality in this matter?" He asked knowing he was pushing his luck, but it had to be this way.

"Of course , we would never disclose such private information without our customers consent." He replied neutrally, but Harry could see he was slightly offended at the question. Harry quickly apologized and went on to explain that he had been made aware of a few betrayals and had some trust issues at the moment. Ragnarok accepted the apology and before Harry knew it he was outside the bank and moving towards Malkin's clothes shop. He had added a glamour leaving Gringotts so he wouldn't be recognized my Madame Malkin who he knew very much liked to gossip about customers.

After entering he had to wait a few minutes to get help, but soon he was approached by the owner. He mentioned that he wanted a number of ordinary cloaks and also several special outfits that was form fit and with a cloak around coloured in white with red streaks in it and a hood covering all of his face.

It cost him a fair bit of gold but after an hour he was finished and his new outfit prepared for his more secretive activities. After that he shifted back to his bedroom at the Dursleys, so he wouldn't be bothered by them. He changed to his new outfit and decided to do something different while visiting Hermione. Grinning to himself he shifted away to the location of her house.

Raising the hood on his cloak so he wouldn't be recognized Harry walked up to the house he knew belonged to Hermione and her parents. Despite his new found confidence he was still quite frightened for what he was going to tell them. Especially the part about their daughter being his soul mate and that a kiss would bond them for life. To his defense, it wasn't usually something you told people the second time you met them. The first being summer before second year in Diagon Alley in which the meeting was a polite greeting.

He couldn't wait to see Hermione though, this world be the first time since he realized his love for her and found out what this love would mean for his future. While thinking this through he knocked on the door of the blue house and looked around while waiting. It was similar to Private Drive in many ways, but there were a sort of comforting feeling to it that didn't exist there. It was like you could tell that a real loving family lived here.

The door opened and opened the door and frowning slightly when he noticed a tall man in a red and white cloak standing outside. "Hello, can I help you?" he still asked politely.

Harry smiled at his reaction, but that couldn't be seen since his face was still covered by the hood. "Hello. May I speak to Hermione for a moment please?" He answered calmly.

"Who is asking for her?" He replied in a voice that revealed that he felt very uncomfortable at the man's appearance.

"Just an old friend, it's a surprise so I would rather not reveal my name just yet." Harry said still speaking calmly. watched him for a second and then turned around and yelled for Hermione. showed up first with Hermione right behind in shorts and a tank top with her easily recognizable bushy hair.

She looked at him for a moment and then slowly moved her hand to her right pocket which he knew contained her wand. "Hello, who are you?" She asked while pulling her wand and hid it behind her back while watching him intently.

"You can put your wand a way Hermione, it's not like I'm going to hurt you or anything." Harry said in a humorous tone. Apparently it didn't do as much good as he thought because instead of hiding the wand she raised it and pointed it right at him and saying sharply. "Tell me who you are at once."

"You don't recognize an old friend when you see one Hermione?, I'm hurt you know. We've been through so much together." Harry said still in a pleasant voice while pulling his cloak back and giving her a bright smile.

She just stared at him for a moment and then yelled out. "Harry?. Is that you?" and then jumped at him and giving him a hug that was enough to probably break a few bones. He took in the scent of her hair before releasing her and replying. "Hi Hermione, thought you would get there at last. It's great to see you again, is it okay if I come in?, We have a lot to talk about."

Ten minutes later Harry was sitting in the kitchen with the three Grangers and a cup of tea in front of him with all of them staring at him and taking in his appearance. Harry on the other hand was barely looking up because despite preparing himself mentally and with his more relaxed personality he felt nervous beyond belief. He was going to tell everything about what had happened to him and then explain his feelings to his soul mate, with her parents there as well. He wondered for a second if Voldemort wasn't anywhere close since that would clearly be preferable to this at the moment.

Slowly he raised his head and looked at Hermione and saw a look full of love and compassion that made him feel a bit better, he turned his head around watching all three of them and then started to tell his story.

"Have you told them about the last five years Hermione or should I start at the beginning?" He asked focusing at her first.

"It's okay, I've told them everything, I had to after my injury at the Ministry this summer." She replied and he knew she didn't blame him for it, she was just stating a fact.

"Alright, then I shall start with my visit to Dumbledore's office after the Ministry. The prophecy broke while we were fighting the Death Eaters, but Dumbledore knew it from before so he told me what it said." He said watching Hermione's reaction and her eyes widened slightly. "I won't say the details since it's very secret, but either I am going to kill Voldemort or he will kill me, I am the only one that can do it." He continued and all three of them looked shocked and scared, but Hermione seemed close to tears, so he decided to move on quickly. "Please let me continue first Hermione, I promise it will get better."

"You know how I pushed everyone away during the start of the summer and didn't respond to any letters" He said and she nodded quietly. "I felt like shit, I didn't even know if I wanted to live. It was just one thing after another it never seemed to end. I wanted to write to you, but every time I tried I just froze up, not knowing what to say, but then something incredible happened on my birthday."

At this all of their expressions changed from compassion to curiosity. "When the clock reached midnight I started glowing with a bright light and then I passed out. Next thing I know up and Merlin was talking to me. No, Hermione, I'm not crazy, let me finish. He told me many things, but first of all, he told me that I am the first Arch Mage since his time." He said continuing his tale.

Hermione was the only that seemed to give any reaction to that and it was a look of pure shock. Of course, there is nothing she hasn't read about. "In short it means I am now the most powerful wizard alive." He continued while raising his right hand in a now well trained movement. The Mace of Light appeared and his eyes seemed to glow a bright green light. Mr and seemed both in awe and shock, but it was the look of Hermione that took his breath away. It was not awe or admiration; it was a proud expression and eyes filled with pure love.

"My full title is Arch Mage of Light, Defender of Magic and Destroyer of Darkness." He said with a smirk. "I am now Merlin's magical heir and have been emancipated, I have all his and the other Arch Mages knowledge and skill. I also have earned a few of his personality traits meaning I won't be as rash or angry all the time, I've found peace with myself and my life." He said and that last part was mostly for Hermione since she was always worrying about him. She smiled brightly back and seemed to accept this better then he would expect. However, the true test was still to come.

"Though, as amazing as all this is, there is one more thing I have to tell. For making someone a Defender of Magic and having them dedicate so much of their life to it fate has given every Arch Mage something special. A true soul mate, my one true love, someone I will share my mind, heart and soul with forever." He said and waited for the reaction to come.

was giving him a knowing smile now and seemed quite happy and while a bit slower seemed to catch on and Harry thanked whoever was responsible for the smile on his face as well. Hermione however didn't see to reach normal standard since her face was now more ashen than anything else. She looked heart broken and Harry realized she didn't know he meant her and that she was now thinking she would never have him.

He made a quick decision and stood up walking over to Hermione and kneeling down before her. "Therefore, I felt it was a good idea to tell my soul mate about this and now I have." He said with a knowing smile. Her face was now a mixture between shock and pure happiness.

"I'm your soul mate?" She asked as if not daring to believe it was true. He only nodded and looked up to her.

"I've loved you for years Hermione, I realized that now, but some noble part of me thought you wanted Ron and he wanted you so I buried the feelings inside of me. Now I know the truth, so please be mine, forever." He continued pleading that she would accept. Merlin said she was his soul mate, but he also needed to work on it and perhaps he was going a bit fast, but he couldn't wait now that he knew what he had missed for so long.

"Oh Harry, Ron never had a chance compared to you. I never believed we would get together, even less something like this happening, but I've been in love with you since I was twelve. Of course I'm yours, now and always." She replied with sincerity in her voice. He smiled back at her and took out a ring he had taken from his Potter vault, it was his mother's old engagement ring and he thought it was fitting. It also had a protection against love potions and other mind controlling spells and potions, something that could be needed at Hogwarts.

"Then you won't mind wearing this" He said putting the ring on her finger. She gasped and then pulled him up and gave him their first kiss. It was beyond anything he had ever believed possible. The bright light was all around them, it was love, it was happiness, it was life. He felt her emotions, her thoughts, her love for him and he finally felt complete. Something had been missing all his life and he had never realized it, but now he did. She seemed to be of a similar opinion and after breaking the kiss she just gasped for air and said "wow" over and over.

"I should probably have mentioned that a kiss would activate the bond huh?" he grinned at her, she smiled back and gave him another kiss before realizing that her parents where still there. She was afraid to look at the, but didn't need to worry, they just smiled at the teenagers.

"Welcome to the family then I guess." said breaking the silence and Harry smiled in response and thanked him. Then Hermione and Harry went upstairs for some more kissing and explanations. Hermione had already seen the information about Dumbledore, the Weasleys and his other plans in his mind, but they still needed to discuss it some more. She hadn't been very surprised since she always found the Weasleys a bit suspicious and she had lost her faith at Dumbledore before the summer.

They agreed that Harry would stay at the Dursleys until the next day before coming to live with Hermione. With their bond and engagement she was also of age and connected to him giving her full protection, so they didn't feel they had anything to fear. They would also try and treat the Weasleys well since they hadn't really done anything yet, but as soon as it happened they would break the friendship with them. Also, Dumbledore would be in the dark a little longer about everything.

After kissing Hermione goodbye he shifted back to doorstep at the Dursley home, being distracted from the day's events he hadn't thought about shifting to his room.

He walked inside just to be greeted by three of his least favorite people in the world. The Dursleys had apparently been waiting for him for some reason. "Where have you been boy!, you can't come inside this late, what if we had been sleeping! What If those Order people had stopped by and you weren't hear. Then we would have been blamed." Vernon said with a hint of fear in his voice, though, anger was still dominating to no surprise.

Harry mentally slapped himself when he realized they had seen the Mace and that if Dumbledore started to get suspicious he could check their memories of it. _You have to be more careful than this._He heard a voice in his head, and it took him a second to realize it wasn't his own. _Merlin? _He said in his mind feeling a bit silly doing it, but weirder things had happened_. Of course, I said I would be with you, but now is not the time, they are talking to you. _He got as answer, and then he noticed the signs of his Uncle losing his temper, but apparently he was still too afraid to attack Harry.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." Harry said and waved his hand against the Dursleys, which just made them all look at him like he was insane, more than usual that is. _Oh well, guess I will have to this the old fashioned way instead, but it was fun to try. _He thought and smiled at the Dursleys slightly vindictively. Vernon squirmed slightly, but then took a step forward which didn't frighten Harry like it used to.

"**Obliviate" **He whispered and saw the eyes of all three glaze over while he removed the memories of him leaving the house and them seeing the Mace earlier.

He went up to his room and changed his clothes before going to bed, sensing his connection with Hermione he whispered in his head. _Good night my love, miss you already, see you tomorrow._

_Good night Harry, love you, sleep well. Miss you too._ He got as response and with a large smile he fell asleep.


End file.
